As shown by the tremendous commercial success of the so-called "scrunchie", many young and adult women prefer to hold their hair in a ponytail with an ornamental hair band. Although there are many variations of such hair bands, none of the hair bands solve the problem of holding hair in a ponytail away from the face and off the neck of a user during physical activity, such as running and playing basketball. The hair bands of the conventional techniques in the art all require adjustment during any physical activity, because the hair of the ponytail tends to slip or fall out. These hair bands fail to properly hold hair during physical activity because of their low modulus of elasticity and their high bulk. Their modulus of elasticity (as defined by as the ratio of the stretching force per unit cross-sectional area to the elongation per unit length) allows them to easily fit over hair, but prevents them from holding hair during physical activity. Their bulk, typically made of gathered fabric, weighs them down and tends to pull these hair bands off the head of the user. Thus, there is a need for a hair band with the appropriate modulus of elasticity and a minimal bulk to properly hold hair in a ponytail during physical activity.